


The Beauty of Conversation

by pretty_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Gwaine, Boys In Love, Canon Era, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gwaine Being Gwaine, Gwaine Knows, Gwaine's Hair, Happy Ending, Hurt Merlin, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, No Slash, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Arthur, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon, Past Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Past Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Stupidity, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_pendragon/pseuds/pretty_pendragon
Summary: Gwaine glanced at Merlin, and then across the fire. “In need of a conversation topic, eh?” he asked, a sly smile creeping across his face as he wiped the large knife on a cloth and looked expectantly at his fellow knights. “I have a lively start to conversation in mind. The subject is of an amusing but…crudenature. It goes like this: you have to say who it is you would bed, who you would wed, and who you’d want dead.”Merlin nearly choked on his stew.Are they really going to do this?





	1. A Game of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> F*ck, marry, kill, but make it medieval! Gwaine being Gwaine, and Merlin and Arthur being Merlin and Arthur. Idiots all around. Enjoy!
> 
> *Update*  
> In case anyone comes back to this work and doesn't recognize certain parts, please know that I have made some minor changes and additions to what was originally posted. And personally, I like the story even more because of them. If you'd like, feel free to take another look, and let me know what you think :)
> 
> Cheers!

The descending sun left in its wake burning layers of bright orange and red at the horizon, followed closely by an ocean of pink and violet clouds. Twilight’s approach brought with it a chorus of insects, roused to attention to proclaim the fall of night across the forests and meadows. Birds chirped overhead, returning to their nests to settle for the night. And as the last traces of daylight grew faint, the sunbeams having long ceased their struggle to stream through the trees, the entourage of Camelot’s knights came to a halt.

“It’s nearly nightfall, we should stop,” Arthur announced.

Guiding his horse over to a newly fallen tree, Arthur dismounted and tied his steed’s reins to a firm branch jutting out defiantly from a recently fallen tree. The knights followed suit, unloading their packs and slinging them over their shoulders.

“Merlin,” Arthur called. “Why don’t you get started on tonight’s stew,” he proposed, and tossed two rabbits to an unsuspecting Merlin, who fumbled with catching them. Merlin huffed once he had hold of them and, knowing that the King’s words were meant as an order rather than a suggestion, acquiesced with annoyance, “Of course, sire.”

Within half the hour, the bedrolls were laid out, a fire was lit, and water was boiling in a pot. Merlin knelt by the fire, skinning the rabbits, focusing intently on the task despite being loath to do it, as he hated hunting animals for both food and sport. _I wonder if Gaius knows a way to live without consuming meat_ , Merlin thought as he fought the nausea that always came with butchering. To distract himself, Merlin imagined Gaius’ response. _“Merlin, my boy,”_ _he would say, arching an eyebrow, “I know you dislike hunting, but you don’t need to avoid meat entirely. If anything, you can’t, because you of all people need it most—you’re but skin and bone!”_ Scowling at the imagined scenario that he knew was accurate, Merlin jumped when Gwaine slapped a gloved hand down on his shoulder.

“Let me help you with that,” he suggested, his voice muffled by the sound of his other glove clenched between his teeth. Gwaine reached around Merlin to take the knife from his hand but, noticing Merlin’s skeptical expression, he took a step back, pulling his glove from his mouth. “I’m starving,” he explained with a smile, splaying his hands in innocence. “Let me help you,” he insisted.

Feigning reluctance, Merlin accepted the offer with a sigh and a tinge of exasperation, “Alright, I hate this part anyway,” which put an amused smirk on Gwaine’s face. He knelt next to Merlin, who couldn't help but feel relieved to stop skinning the rabbits.

“Always such a girl,” Arthur jeered from several feet away.

Directing his gaze across the fire to Arthur, Merlin saw him snickering from his seat on a decomposing log, his proud face bathed in the glow of the fire as he watched Merlin and Gwaine.

 _That damned handsome prat_ , Merlin thought, his lips forming a tight line as he held back a slew of responses, _Damn him for looking like that while being a complete arse_.

“I should have known you’d be eavesdropping, you royal prat,” Merlin jived, “You’re so nosy.”

“It’s not my fault that no one is talking but you and Gwaine, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur scoffed.

While Merlin had his suspicions when he was younger, coming to Camelot and working for Arthur confirmed any questions he had about his attraction to both women and men. At first, he was nervous about that realization, but he soon didn’t think much of it as he noticed Morgana’s affection for Gwen, and later met Gwaine and learned about his similar interests as well. Merlin was certain that no one apart from Gwaine knew about his dual attraction, and he also know that if anyone were to find out, they wouldn't really care. But the only thing that Merlin was uncertain of, no, almost _scared_ of, was how Arthur would react if he ever found out. He was afraid because, although Merlin and Arthur has shared many intense glances and private moments over the years, Merlin just _knew_ that what they meant to him was entirely different than what they meant to Arthur. He was the prince, and now the king. It was only expected of Merlin to be there, always at his disposal. Always at his aid. 

__

Parting with these thoughts, Merlin rolled his eyes and turned back to making supper, offering the butchering knife to Gwaine, who was observing Merlin with a half-smile, clearly entertained by his frustration. Taking the knife in hand, Gwaine resumed preparing the rabbits for the stew while Merlin grabbed the bucket of water he had gathered for cooking, and poured some into a bowl. Merlin then retrieved several vegetables from the pouch of food he had packed, briefly rinsing them in the bowl with a small cloth, and used a small knife to slice a potato over the pot of boiling water.

__

After a few moments of silence, Gwaine glanced at Merlin, and then across the fire. “In need of a conversation topic, eh?” he asked, a sly smile creeping across his face as he wiped the large knife on a cloth and looked expectantly at his fellow knights.

__

Arthur shrugged in indifference, and Gwaine began cutting the rabbit meat into chunks as Merlin sliced more vegetables into the stew. “Well,” Gwaine resumed, unprompted, “I have a lively start to conversation in mind.”

__

“Oh great,” Elyan responded sarcastically, “What type of conversation are you going to force upon us, Gwaine?”

__

Gwaine chuckled mischievously. “You’ll see,” he replied secretively. “Let me get this stew cooking for Merlin here and I’ll tell you,” he joked, nudging Merlin with a grin. Merlin gave an exasperated sigh.

__

“You offered to help!” Merlin reminded him. “You aren’t even doing all the work,” he added, stifling a small smile.

__

“If you say so, my lady. I just know how much you hate skinning," Gwaine replied matter-of-factory with a small shrug. "And I wouldn’t be a knight if I didn’t spare you that torment,” he added, teasing. He then promptly received a shove from Merlin in response, whose faintly flushed cheeks went unnoticed, lost in the glow of the fire.

__

“Merlin is _quite_ the girl’s petticoat,” Arthur agreed, flashing Merlin a playful smile. Merlin willed himself not to blush further as he thought about how it made him warm all over every time Arthur sent that wolfish grin his way, with his crooked teeth poking out from his plump lips…

__

_Stop that,_ Merlin thought, giving himself a shake and focusing his attention back to preparing supper. He grabbed a wooden spoon and mixed the contents of the stew as Gwaine added the last pieces of rabbit.

After stirring silently for a several long moments, Merlin was soon ladling out the piping hot stew into the knights’ bowls.

__

“Thank you, Merlin, Gwaine,” Leon acknowledged after a spoonful, “It’s good.”

__

Merlin gave a slight nod and then poured himself some stew, taking a seat on the soft ground near the circle of knights.

__

“Now Gwaine,” Percival said between enormous gulps of stew, “What were you saying before?”

__

Smiling at the question, Gwaine wiped his mouth with the inside of his cape, earning a glare from Leon, and paused to drink from his waterskin.

__

“The subject is of an amusing but… _crude_ nature,” he explained, spooning more stew into his mouth and regarding his King with his raised eyebrows.

__

Stopping midway through his next spoonful of stew, Arthur gave Gwaine a confused look. “Did you really expect any of us to believe that it _wouldn’t_ be crude?” Arthur asked plainly, then finished spooning stew into his mouth. “Go on, Gwaine,” he encouraged with an indifferent wave, scraping the bottom of his bowl for the last bits of stew before turning his attention to Merlin and holding out his bowl expectantly. “Would you be so kind, Merlin?” he asked with a smirk. Merlin pursed his lips and grabbed the pot. _Prat_ , he thought. _Always a prat_.

__

As Merlin portioned out more stew into the knights’ bowls, Gwaine explained his idea. “The conversation is a game of choice,” he stated, observing at his fellow knights with the faintest of grins. “It goes like this: you have to say who it is you would bed, who you would wed, and who you’d want dead.” Then Gwaine leaned back on the log, looking at everyone eagerly.

__

Merlin nearly choked on his stew. _Are they really going to do this?_ he asked himself, glancing around. Percival just rolled his eyes, while Leon appeared positively appalled, and Elyan shook his head either in amusement or regret, Merlin couldn't tell. Arthur, however, was staring into the fire. His expression was unreadable, and no traces of conviviality remained. Merlin was unable to investigate further, as his focus flew back to Gwaine when Percival spoke up far too quickly.

__

“Why don’t you start Gwaine,” he suggested.

__

Merlin groaned internally. _They’re really going to do this_. Now he had to think of who he’d “choose,” as Gwaine had phrased it. Well, he couldn’t mention Freya due to her magic, of course... As Merlin thought of Freya, he remembered his final moments with her. His eyes started to sting. No, he wouldn’t even try to include her in his answer, not even by changing her name, or altering any detail. He would not betray her memory like that. Quickly blinking away the threat of tears, Merlin tried to think. He wouldn’t dare to speak of Gwen since her banishment was not even a year past. And even if things were different and Gwen wasn't banished, Merlin still wouldn’t have been able to include her in his answer in good conscience, since he never liked Gwen the same way that she seemed to like him back when they first met. Having another spoonful of stew, Merlin sat in thought, half-listening to Gwaine’s response.

__

Setting aside his stew, Gwaine rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed a hand over his stubbled chin. Merlin cocked his head, watching Gwaine. Since the moment Merlin and Arthur met Gwaine, there was no denying how damn near _beautiful_ Gwaine was. Men may not be called beautiful, but that’s what Gwaine was. And somehow, he grew more handsome every year. It boggled Merlin’s mind. Although he didn’t think of Gwaine romantically, Merlin had always been extremely attracted to him. _There probably has never been a man more deserving of being called beautiful than Gwaine_ , he thought, biting his lip as Gwaine ran a hand through his thick brown hair. No, definitely no man.

__

“I’d have to say I’d bed Beth from the tavern,” Gwaine confessed in a non-confessional way, jarring Merlin from his reverie. Merlin quickly averted his gaze and glanced around to see if anyone had noticed him positively _gawking_ at Gwaine.

__

Merlin met Arthur’s eyes, his stare still inscrutable. _I wonder what’s bothering the dollophead_ , he thought, furrowing his brows in concern. His musings were cut short when he heard Gwaine say, “Then I’d wed Merlin, and I’d definitely want Percival dead so I can win all the arm wrestles at the tavern.”

__

Merlin’s face and ears flushed pink as Leon and Arthur gave him the same critical brow that he often received from Gaius. Gwaine has of course flirted with Merlin since the moment they met, but Merlin handled this by not acknowledging his coquetries. He did this in part because he knew that, while Gwaine was indeed an honorable knight, his morals were lacking when it came to his romantic and sexual endeavors. Sometimes though, Merlin didn't care about that. Sometimes, he actually considered giving in to Gwaine's entreating dalliances. They both knew it would hardly damage the casual, trusting friendship they shared. But no matter how tempted he was, Merlin always resisted the temptation. Because there was always a reason, one that was there before Gwaine ever came into Merlin's life. It was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, dollop-headed, forever-to-be-unrequited reason. It was Arthur. Arthur, who would intensely study Merlin in moments when his vulnerability was so profound that it was downright overwhelming. He would regard Merlin in these moments with trust and sensitivity, before eventually averting his eyes. And Merlin, dedicated and besot as he was, would treasure these moments.

Merlin shifted nervously, hoping that Arthur wouldn’t judge him for Gwaine’s response.

__

“No surprises there, I suppose,” Elyan quipped with a laugh, and Merlin blushed all the more. Then Gwaine flipped his hair, _damn him_ and put his shoulders back proudly in response, making Merlin’s blush deepen so much that he forced himself to fixate on the dirt between his crossed legs.

__

“Leon,” Gwaine nodded, indicating for him to go next.

__

“Alright, well, if I must participate,” Leon conceded reluctantly. “I suppose I would wed Guinevere—” he began, before immediately turning to his King and worriedly assuring, “My apologies, sire, I’ve just known her so long, and she’s the only person I could think of—” but Leon was cut off by Arthur’s raised hand.

__

“It’s fine, Leon,” he affirmed with a supportive, albeit slightly sad, smile. “Guinevere no longer troubles my heart. If anything, I may invite her back someday, which I see you may come to appreciate.”

__

Although Leon was not one to blush, his face betrayed him, and all the knights apart from Arthur chuckled at his discomfort.

__

Taken aback by Arthur’s words, several thoughts flooded Merlin’s mind. _Inviting Gwen back?_ _When did he decide he will do that?_ he thought. _A king needs a queen…who will he marry if not Gwen?_ Merlin was surprised, if not a bit hurt that Arthur had not mentioned anything to him. He missed his friend.

__

“Well, thank you sire, I, ehm… I guess I will continue,” Leon said disbelievingly.  “Right. Now I would want Gwaine dead, of course,” Leon joked, sending a Gwaine stern look that seemed quite genuine. Pausing for a moment, Leon’s eyes darted to the ground. “And, as for who I’d bed, well, I…” he hesitated, at a loss of words. Leon’s face grew even more aflush until he blurted, “I suppose Clara, from the inn.”

__

This caused Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan’s eyes to widen and such howls of laughter to escape from them that they clutched their sides. Merlin and Arthur looked at Leon expectantly, whose his face grew impossibly rosy.

__

“Who is Clara, Leon?” Arthur inquired.

__

“She—” Gwaine started, trying to catch his breath. “She’s the—” he tried again, but was cut off by yet another peal of laughter.

__

Arthur looked at Leon expectantly. “Well?” he asked again.

__

Leon stuttered with his response, and Percival came to his aid, interjected quickly, “She’s the innkeeper’s unwed daughter, sire. A young mom to a little girl. She’s the sweetest woman, to be sure.”

__

Merlin cocked his head and confessed, “Well, I don’t understand what’s so funny. She sounds like a nice woman to me—”

__

“Merlin,” Gwaine interrupted, “It’s funny because it’s _Leon_. Leon wanting to bed anyone is funny!” he exclaimed, his intense laughter hindered by a bout of coughing.

__

As the chuckles ceased and Leon’s blush finally started to fade, Elyan straightened his posture, wiping the tears from his eyes, and spoke, “I would wed a girl named Claudia. She was from the village I lived in before Morgana found me. And I’d bed her too, actually. She was tremendously kind.” Elyan smiled to himself, his eyes looking as though they were somewhere else. “And someone I’d want dead would be Gwaine, too, of course,” he concluded, making himself chuckle.

__

Gwaine rolled his head in exaggerated incredulity, and then defended himself, chortling softly, “Come now, I’m not that bad. If this is about what you’re all being forced to say, just remember that _none_ of you argued against this.”

__

“All the same, Gwaine,” Elyan replied, holding back a laugh, “This conversation’s not the only reason behind my answer.”

__

Elyan’s response yielded guffaws from everyone, including Arthur, Merlin, and Gwaine, and they all struggled to breathe as tears came down their faces.

__

“Wow,” Gwaine said in mock offense, shaking his head in disappointment. “I better not be on _your_ kill list, Percival,” he warned lightheartedly.

__

Percival beamed with mirth. “No promises, Gwaine.”

__

Merlin, though thoroughly amused at how this conversation was going, felt his stomach drop as he realized that Arthur was next after Percival, and that he would have to go after Arthur. _What will I say?_ Merlin panicked, _Gwaine? Do I really want Arthur to know that I like men too?_ Merlin frowned to himself. He didn’t want his relationship with his King to change so that being his manservant would become uncomfortable. _Maybe he won’t care_ , he hoped.

__

“Alright, well I’d probably wed Leon here, seeing as he is the most responsible and boring of the lot of you, and could probably manage an estate quite well—” Percival ribbed, drawing Merlin from his thoughts. 

__

Leon gaped at this, and Gwaine let out a loud shriek of laughter as everyone else hooted in hilarity until yet more tears streamed down their faces. Deciding to not wait for them to stop, Percival continued, “I’d kill Gwaine, for all our sakes. Maybe then we’d finally know peace and quiet.”

__

As the chuckles continued, and Gwaine looked at Percival with an almost affectionate look, a twinkle in his eye. Then Percival lowered his voice a bit as he added, “And I’d probably bed him too. But he already knew that.”

__

Gwaine purposefully flipped his hair, flashing a wink and kissing the air in Percival’s direction. “Of course,” he responded smoothly, making his sentiments for a smirking Percival quite clear.

Then Gwaine turned to Arthur, trying his best not to snicker at the King’s confused, open-mouth stare. “The stage is yours, Princess,” he rasped, reaching for his waterskin and taking a swig.

__

Arthur blinked several times, and, with a slight pink rising in his cheeks, he pressed his lips into a tight line. Merlin’s picked at his nails nervously as he realized that he would have to answer next.

__

_I can’t just be honest with my answers_ , he griped. _I can’t just tell Arthur I’m interested in men—it would make everything awkward and different between us, I can’t risk being pushed away. How then would I protect him?_ Merlin sighed. _Even if I divulged the truth about liking men, I can’t just say that I’m besotted by the King himself!_ Rousing himself from his anxious thoughts, Merlin listened to hear what Arthur had to say.

__

“For me, I would…” Arthur started, but let his words trail off. He looked down at the ground, his eyes darting to Merlin’s face so fast that Merlin wasn’t sure if it was his imagination.

__

After a few long seconds, during which no one, not even Gwaine, pushed him to answer, Arthur continued, “To be completely open, I…” He paused again, shooting yet _another_ glance at Merlin, then took a deep breath. “…I would probably bed and wed Merlin, and I would definitely kill Gwaine for prompting me to say that out loud,” he finished determinedly, staring at Merlin with reserve.

__

Merlin was convinced his heart had stopped. That he had not heard what he thought he heard.

__

Gwaine was the only one among them to make a sound as he chuckled slowly, not appearing surprised in the least.

__

Merlin let his wide-eyed gaze meet Arthur’s guarded one, in which there did seem to be a softness, almost, but it was too difficult For Merlin to discern for certain.

__

_Does this mean that Arthur is attracted to me?_ he asked himself disbelievingly. In all the years Merlin had known him, Arthur never once let on that he may also be attracted to men. _But why would he?_ Merlin realized sadly. _He’s the King, and he needs an heir. There would be no point in pursuing anything with a man_.

__

More and more seconds passed as they all sat in silence, no one daring to speak, until Arthur spoke, incapable of withstanding the quiet. “Merlin…It’s your turn,” he mumbled, his voice low, his eyes still set on his manservant.

__

Finding his resolve, Merlin shared the truth in his reply.

__

“I would positively _kill_ Gwaine,” Merlin growled, glowering in irritation at the impish knight, who, true-to-form, offered him the faintest of smirks. _Damn you for making us do this_ , he thought.

“And then,” Merlin concluded with conviction, searching Arthur’s indecipherable countenance, “I would unquestionably wed and bed my King.”

__

Silence more profound than before blanketed the group. As he kept looking into Arthur’s eyes, Merlin noticed that his expression remained unchanged. Suddenly, there dread sitting like a rock in his stomach, and a lump started to form in his throat. _What if Arthur didn’t feel the same way as I do? What if he meant it as a joke?_ Looking down for an instant, his vision blurring all too fast, Merlin snatched the empty stew pot and walked away, muttering something about cleaning it.

__

Striding away from the knights and the crackling fire as fast as his long legs could carry him, Merlin bit his lip, and gripped the handle of the pot tightly, his knuckles burning at being bent so harshly around the rough iron. He refused to let any tears fall until he had walked a couple minutes deeper into the forest, away from everyone. Soon, Merlin shivered as his hot tears fell silently down his cheeks. He willed himself remain quiet until he reached the creek. He would not let anyone hear him cry.

__

When he finally stepped down onto the wet dirt at the bank of the creek, Merlin released the pot from his grasp and let it land on the ground with a loud clang. Dropping to his knees, he rested his tear-stained face in his aching hands, and finally allowed himself to fall apart.

__


	2. It's Always Been You

Merlin sobbed loudly and shakily, letting air go in and out of his lungs however it wanted. It was hard to breathe, but he needed this. He needed to let himself break.

He hadn’t even held on to the hope that Arthur might reciprocate his feelings for more than a short moment, and yet the rejection Merlin experienced crushed him. _Why would he say that if he didn’t mean it?_ he wondered over and over again. _Why he would do that? Do I really mean nothing to him?_ Slamming his fists into the silty water, Merlin yelled, to try and expunge the pain that plagued his heart.

Merlin wrapped his arms around his torso, knowing that he needed to calm himself before anyone heard him and came looking. Yet sobs continued to wrack his body as he cried. He was angry at himself for being so foolish, angry at Arthur for joking at his expense, and angry at Gwaine for starting the damn conversation in the first place.

“I can’t go back there,” he whispered to the dark, his voice cracking, “I can’t.”

But it wasn't long before Merlin’s heaving sobs died down, until all that could be heard besides the noises of insects and the smooth bubbling of the creek were his intermittent sniffles. Sitting back on the cold, wet dirt, he pressed his face against his knees, bidding the pot to be cleaned in the creek by invisible hands, a fleeting glow of light hidden behind his closed eyes. Merlin then focused on the sound of the pot being scrubbed until he summoned it to rest carefully beside him, the golden flash of his eyes still hidden beneath wet eyelids. He shivered, squeezing his arms tighter around his torso to shield him from the chill creeping into his bones. He breathed deeply, thankful for the solitude.

Merlin sat peacefully like so until he heard the snap of a twig breaking behind him. Twisting around to view the intruder, Merlin’s face dropped as soon as he saw the pale-haired knight standing but a few feet away from him in the dark. Merlin turned away.

A long moment passed before Merlin heard further crunching of twigs and leaves that were followed by light thuds of Arthur’s boots upon the bank of creek. He came to a halt beside Merlin, and lowered himself onto the cold earth next to him.

Arthur didn’t speak for quite some time. Merlin did not want to look at him, so he kept his head pressed against his knees as he had been before Arthur arrived, and his eyes closed once again as he tried to forget that Arthur was there.

Disrupting the quiet, Arthur finally spoke.

“Merlin,” he whispered, his voice rough.

Merlin didn’t dignify his King with a response. He remained completely still.

“ _Merlin_ ,” Arthur murmured more definitively. Merlin couldn’t find it in himself to face Arthur. Not after what happened.

“What’s wrong?” Arthur pleaded softly.

This made Merlin’s body stiffen and his blood boil. His head snapped up and he stared at Arthur with disdain.

“Don’t mock me again,” Merlin retorted spitefully, his face scrunching in anger.

Arthur’s wary gaze relaxed as he looked into Merlin’s hurt eyes. But Merlin just pressed his face against his knees again.

“I wasn’t mocking you,” Arthur vowed hushedly.

Merlin thought he was going to scream. Raising his head slowly, he looked at his King’s face suspiciously, wondering if Arthur was trying to make a fool of him yet again.

“Oh, of _course_ not,” Merlin replied bitingly. “Of course you weren’t making a joke out of the entire thing, trying to make me look like the idiot you think I am. Of course you weren’t, _sire_ ,” Merlin remarked scathingly, putting particular venom into the last word as he spoke it through gritted teeth.

Arthur’s visage creased in what astoundingly was not anger, but possibly confusion or remorse. However, Merlin didn't dwell on it. He was not done speaking plainly to his King.

“I thought that you cared about me, regardless of how much we’ve mocked and teased each other over the years. But I see that I couldn’t have been more wrong. I see now that I mean _nothing_ to you,” Merlin snapped harshly. “I’m sorry to have been such a worthless, blithering idiot in your eyes,” he finished with a snarl, his voice beginning to waver and his eyes tingling.

He twisted away from Arthur as tears welled up once again.

“Merlin…” Arthur began.

“Don’t,” Merlin warned. “Just leave me alone, Arthur,” he ordered, his voice thick with disappointment. “You don’t have to pretend to care for me,” he assured acrimoniously.

“ _Merlin_ ,” Arthur said forcefully, but without annoyance, “Listen to me. Look at me.”

Feeling cool leather against his cheek, Merlin decided to not fight against Arthur’s hand as it pulled Merlin around.

He frowned at Arthur. But in looking into Arthur’s eyes, which somehow still seemed to gleam in the darkness, Merlin saw sadness and apprehension. And something else that he couldn’t quite name, something very strong. Merlin’s brow softened, and he yearned to look away, lest Arthur’s stare bore holes into him.

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered, his gloved hand not yet leaving Merlin’s face. “I was not mocking you. I swear to you I was serious,” he assured.

“Then why did you look at me like that?” Merlin almost whimpered, his eyes watering all the more and his anger fading against his will.

Arthur continued to search Merlin’s deep blue eyes, dark and glossy in the dim light. He rubbed a thumb against Merlin’s cheek reverently, like Merlin was delicate and precious.

“Because,” Arthur explained, “I did not react quickly enough. It’s hard, keeping something hidden for so long, keeping it hostage, never planning on revealing it…When you answered me, I was still holding on, because I didn’t know how to let it go.”

“What are you saying?” Merlin whispered, trembling beneath Arthur’s hand and piercing gaze.

“Merlin,” Arthur purred with a smile, his eyes darting to Merlin’s trembling lips before his thumb brushed over them longingly.

“Arthur?” Merlin questioned, his breath hitching as Arthur returned his focus to Merlin's lips, his eyelids lowering with desire as he regarded them.

“You _beautiful_ idiot…” Arthur whispered, cradling Merlin’s face under the jaw, his eyes smoldering under long blond lashes, “Don’t you know?”

He gently pressed his lips against Merlin’s in explanation. In confession.

Merlin’s heart nearly leap from his chest. His mind went blank, like there was nothing else in the world but the feel of Arthur’s mouth on his. There _was_ nothing else.

Barely pulling away, Arthur pressed his forehead against Merlin’s.

“It’s always been you,” he breathed against Merlin’s parted lips, and then kissed him again.

 _Beautiful_ , Merlin marveled. _Beautiful_.

_It wasn't Gwaine. It wasn't flowers. It was not even sunrises, nor sunsets. It was not songs, and it was not riches._

No, Merlin knew that there was _nothing_ as beautiful as Arthur. _Nothing_

That is, nothing but Merlin, losing himself in their kiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! I hope you liked it as much as I did writing it :) Please feel free to leave any questions or thoughts you may have.


End file.
